


Fanfic#3 Day#3

by GhostKey



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: All in dalinar pov, Homophobia, M/M, pls let me know if i need to tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKey/pseuds/GhostKey
Summary: Dalinar isn't the greatest dad lmao(Renarin never finds out or gets hurt but dalinar is kind of not great with renrlain)
Relationships: Renarin Kholin/Rlain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Fanfic#3 Day#3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working though some stuff. Pls don't start discourse about this.  
> Pls forgive any inconsistencies  
> No betas we die like ********
> 
> Row spoilers

"Renarin is courting someone." Navani announced as they were going to bed. Dalinar had spent the whole day surrounded by arguing monarchs and had to make peace by force multiple times. He grunted in reply.

"Everyone keeps going back and forth between all the ladies he has spoken to but no one knows for sure." Navani kept her voice light but he could tell by the tightening of her shoulders that not knowing was affecting her. Dalinar grunted again.

"Do you know what I think?"

"What do you think, gemheart?" He asked pulling the blankets close over them both.

"I don't think she is lighteyed. It would explain the secrecy and the gifts he keeps buying her."

"What gifts?"

"Oh, just things a proper lighteyed lady would never be able to use." Navani gestured vaguely towards her discarded havah and the safe hand sleeve. "It has to be someone who wears gloves."

"Some of the new radiants wear gloves." Dalinar pointed out. It wouldn't be the worst thing if Renarin courted a darkeyed woman. Those differences were coming down slowly but surely with the new radiants' and their changing eye colors. Either way they _were_ in a desolation; and if it brought Renarin out of his shell, he could make it work. Depending on her dahn, he could maybe promote her to a higher dahn or she could be a squire to one of the radiant and join the ranks if she isn't already one.

"Radiants are watched a lot. If there was one who is close to Renarin I would've heard by now."

"Well when you do, let me know." He gave her a little peck on the cheek and fell asleep.

*** 

Another hard day followed and Dalinar made his way back to his chambers, dragging his feet. He let his thoughts wander as he made his way through Uruthiru purely based on muscle memory.

Dalinar was pulled back into himself when heard loud, raucous laughter and the smell of the bridge four stew made its way towards him. The men had kept their tradition going after their horneater cook was gone but they had moved the stew through Uruthiru picking up new members for it every evening. He was surprised to see that the location they had picked was a secluded set of rooms on the fourth floor, far from the usual sunny, busy rim rooms they chose.

Curiosity drove Dalinar forward. A few half formed curiosity spren drifted around him and faded as he stood in the doorway and peeked in. There was a cheerful fire crackling at the center of the large room and a few spheres shedding some scattered light throughout but for the most part it was dim and warm.

Most of the original bridge four members were present, so was Kaladin and his new men, the ones he had picked up from devotary of Mercy. Dalinar had heard of the work Kaladin was doing with them though he was unsure of what to make of it. He had never had to think of what happened to the men who were lost to the shock of the battle. They were a great loss to the army as a whole but what happened to them after they were sent away was not something he had ever thought of. Whatever it was Kaladin was doing, it seemed to be working. A few of those men were talking and a small group were listening to each of them. Dalinar stepped close and listened for a while as the men talked about the terror, the dreams and the emptiness. The others nodded and shared some of their own pain or in Lopen's case, told a completely unrelated joke that got equal number of chuckles and groans all around.

A tall figure of red and black in carapace caught Dalinar's attention. Rlain was grabbing food from the large pot simmering at the center of the room and made his way towards the dark areas at the back. A few of the bridge four slapped him on the back or offered him a drink. Dalinar watched, cuirios to see how the others would react to a parshendi among them. To Dalinar's surprise, most of them were at ease as Rlain passed through. Kaladin nodded at Rlain and Rlain gestured to the back of the room where Dalinar finally saw Renarin.

Renarin was sitting by himself, tapping a spoon against an empty bowl. He motioned Rlain forward and grinned, a few joyspren erupting, as Rlain fake ran and collapsed dramatically beside him. Renarin said something too soft to hear and pulled Rlain closer.

Dalinar knew he had just watched his son kiss a parshman but his mind refused to accept it. It must have been a trick of the light or some kind of a new greeting or _something_. Renarin was courting a darkeyed woman. Dalinar would gladly allow him to marry below his dahn. He would even be willing to raise her to an appropriate dahn to make it work.

* * * 

"I think I know who Renarin is courting." Navani said as she entered the room. She stopped short as she realized that Dalinar had been pacing for hours, trying to make sense of what he had seen.

"What happened?"

"Who is Renarin courting?" He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Navani flinched.

"Just a messenger. I saw him earlier with her...Dalinar what _happened_?"

"I saw him kissing that... that _parshman_."

"Rlain?"

"My son, a Kholin Prince, is courting one of _them_."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw them today. How could this have happened?"

"Rlain is a truthwatcher too. Renarin sent a spren for him." Navani's voice was careful, measured like she was talking to one of the young scholars she worked with.

Dalinar sat down heavily on his bed. "I barely remember him as a boy and now this? I don't even know my son."

Navani wrapped her arms around him. "You still have time to get to know him."

Dalinar decided he would.

"Yes, I do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Not sure I love the ending but it has to do right now.


End file.
